


Carpe noctem

by ginger39



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Seduction, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger39/pseuds/ginger39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, you don’t want to give those two a run for their money?” Lucifer smirked. Sam couldn’t help but blush again. “We’d certainly show them wouldn't we?”<br/>“You think you can take us on?” Gabriel smirked snaking his arm around Crowley’s waist, lust flashed in Crowley’s eyes for a second and he gave Gabriel a small smirk.<br/>“Most definitely.” Lucifer smiled wrapping his arm around Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Sam Winchester was one of the schools most adored students. A straight A student who spent most of his time either studying or hanging out with his brother. Lucifer smirked, he couldn’t help it. He found Sam…intriguing. Currently he was trying to fend off the latest confession, it amused Lucifer to no end. No matter how hard he tried the girl wouldn’t back down.

“Listen Becky, you’re a really nice girl but-“

“If you’re worried about me getting hurt you have nothing to worry about Sam. You could never hurt me. I will always love you.” Sam tried not to cringe. Becky had been stalking him since he moved here two years ago with his brother Dean, who had dropped out last year to take over a mechanic shop.

“I’m sorry, I’m not interested.”

“You’re just saying that so you won’t hurt Ruby's Feelings aren’t you?” She said narrowing her eyes. Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

“Ruby has nothing to do with this Becky. I don’t like her and I’m sorry, I don’t like you like that either.” Lucifer chuckled and made his way towards them. The words went completely over her head as she continued to persist.

“Sam there’s no need to-“ Lucifer jumped onto the top of the concrete fence that separated the courtyard from the rest of the building. In a swift motion he rested his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and let his arms fall onto him.

“Sorry sweetie, Sammy here is taken.” Sam shivered at his hot breath in his ear. Sam was too stunned to react and Becky’s eyes went wide.

“I-I had no idea. I’m so sorry Sam. If-if you ever decide to swing back this way I’ll be here for you. I will never stop loving you.” Her eyes were fierce and Sam could only give a small nod. Sam watched utterly stunned as she hurried away. Lucifer chuckled in his ear making him realize just who was there.

“I think I deserve a prize for coming to your rescue.” Lucifer purred. Sam rolled his eyes and took a few steps forwards, Lucifer mumbled something that Sam couldn’t catch and straightened up. Sam turned to face him, Lucifer was one of those people who toyed with others and enjoyed every second of it. Yet every touch sent shivers down Sam’s spine and he loved every second of it.

“Don’t you have some girl to toy with?"

“Why do you think I’m here with you?” He smirked. “With that long hair of yours anyone would mistake you.” Sam gave him his best ‘bitch face’ in response. It was strange to think these two would ever be more than enemies. Sam hated the arrogant slacker, he could sleep through an entire class and still get straight A’s on any test. But the days Lucifer didn’t show up to school, or simply ignored him completely made Sam miss him. He was torn between hating and loving the guy. Lucifer on the other hand, found Sam intriguing. He never spoke of his family, outside from his brother Dean and obviously had a rough childhood, and was dead set on becoming a lawyer to help those in need. Sam had no idea of course but as soon as Lucifer had taken an interest in the moose of a being, he had bribed his way into being partners with him in most of the assignments in their classes together.

“I have class to get back to.” Sam began to walk away.

“Aw come on Sammy, have a little fun for once in your life. Besides you have no idea how much fun I can be.” Lucifer smirked and Sam stopped, turning to look at him.

“Is the great Lucifer trying to hit on me?” Lucifer smirked and met Sam’s gaze with an intense one.

“Great? Surely you jest. I like to think of myself as the snake in the garden of Eden. Tempting to all and irresistible. Able to bend those to my will with a snap of my fingers.” Sam snorted and Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “What you don’t believe me?”

“Not in the slightest.” Lucifer closed the distance between the two and lightly brushed his lips against Sam’s. Sam’s breath got caught in his throat and he tensed up just enough for Lucifer to notice.  
“I think you believe it more then you let on.” He smirked before pulling away, leaving a blushing Sam standing there.

“Get a room you two!” Sam’s head snapped up and around to see where the voice came from. Gabriel who had a lollipop in his mouth was chuckling while Crowley was looking at them unamused.

“I can say the same thing for you two.” Lucifer smirked looking at them.

“At least we try to be discrete.” Crowley shrugged.

“Is getting hot and heavy in the middle of the classroom during break called discrete?” Crowley threw Lucifer an annoyed glare and Gabriel grinned.

“Hell no but let me tell you, until the teacher walked in it felt great, I couldn’t keep my hands off him once we got home.” Both Crowley and Gabriel smirked slightly as they recalled the memory.

“I’m heading back to class.” Sam stated flatly before turning to leave.

“What, you don’t want to give those two a run for their money?” Lucifer smirked. Sam couldn’t help but blush again. “We’d certainly show them wouldn't we?”

“You think you can take us on?” Gabriel smirked snaking his arm around Crowley’s waist, lust flashed in Crowley’s eyes for a second and he gave Gabriel a small smirk.

“Most definitely.” Lucifer smiled wrapping his arm around Sam and pulling him back as he tried to walk off.

“Okay!” Sam stated clasping his hands together before anything could happen. “I’m already late for class so if you’ll excuse me” He stated. Gabriel and Lucifer chuckled at Sam as he pulled away and began walking off. A blush plastered on his face.

“Next time we’ll be sure to finish this!” Gabe grinned, calling out to Sam. Sam shook his head slightly while chuckling as he walked through the doors and disappearing into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by far too slowly for Sam. He had been fidgety since everything with Lucifer, Gabe, and Crowley. Not only that but everyone had been questioning him on whether or not him and Lucifer were hooking up. Every time Sam went to tell them no or protest Lucifer showed up and made Sam’s denials look fake, even though he wasn’t saying anything to confirm or deny them. Sam was currently at home finishing up his frustrating trigonometry homework. It was going on seven and Dean had left an hour ago due to some emergency at his shop. His phone went off and he frowned picking it up.

“Gabe?”

“Sam listen, you need to get here as soon as possible.” His voice came out rushed and worried. Sam frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“I-Luci and I were just goofing around and...Sam just get here quick please.” His voice had cracked halfway through the sentence and Sam immediately stood up. He had never heard Gabriel like this before. Something was definitely wrong.

“I’m on my way.” With that he hung up and snatched his keys off the desk and headed downstairs. He locked the door behind him and jumped in his car, heading straight towards the Novak’s house. It took him less than fifteen minutes to get there, he had only been there a few times before when Gabriel had dragged him to parties or the rare occasion he had to stop by to finish a school project.

He pulled in the driveway and hurried to the door. He knocked on the door and shifted slightly on either foot.

“Gabe?”

“The doors unlocked!” he stepped inside and looked around until his gaze landed on Gabriel…and Crowley. They were sitting on the couch…all perfectly fine.

“Sam you’re here! Great!’ Gabriel grinned “Come. Sit. Play!” Sam shot Gabriel a death glare.

“What the hell Gabe! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you accidentally killed someone.” He had taken a few steps into the room and was at the edge of one of the couches.

“Please if I had killed someone my baby right here would have helped me, besides don’t be so serious. It was just a dare, plus we needed to get you here.”

“What?!”

“And you’re here so let’s continue the game!” he grinned.

“You could have just asked Gabe. Not worry the crap out of me.” He glared.

“No need to be in such a cranky mood Sammy, besides I don’t think your going anywhere anytime soon.” His voice sent shivers down Sam’s spine and he saw Lucifer walk past him, twirling something in his hand. Sam frowned slightly and immediately felt his pockets.

“You didn’t.” He glared snapping his head back up to Lucifer. He smirked and tossed Gabriel his car keys.

“Like I said, you're not going anywhere for a while.” Gabriel chuckled and slipped the keys into his pocket.

“Thanks Luci.”

“It’s not like you gave me much of a choice now did you?” He said giving him a half glare. Gabe grinned and motioned for Sam to sit down next to Crowley. Sam sighed but finally complied. It’s not like he had anything better to do, Dean was out and all of his homework was done.

“And now boys and girls I present the moment we’ve all been anxiously awaiting. Lucifer’s dare.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, his smirk never faltering. He kept his gaze locked on Sam. Sam knew that look, and he didn’t like that look. That look meant his trickster side was up to no good. He snapped his head over to look at Lucifer.

“Seduce Sammy.”   
.  
.  
.

Seduce Sammy The words echoed in Sam head as his eyes went wide in shock and terror. Lucifer just shrugged like it was the casualist thing in the world.

“Fine.” Before Sam could protest Lucifer had pushed him down into a chair and had straddled him.

“L-l-Lucifer,” Sam stuttered turning a deep shade of red.

“A dare is a dare. Besides you know what they say Carpe noctem” He smirked leaning in so his lips brushed Sam’s ear “Now,” His voice came out in a husky seductive tone and sent shivers down Sam’s spine. “Why don’t we move out little game to the next room?” Sam was speechless and Lucifer pulled his head back slowly. Sam was a beat red and shocked as hell. Lucifer’s lips twitched upwards slightly seeing Sam like this. He was all too aware of his brother’s attempts to not laugh behind them. He trailed his hand down to his plaid shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. “We would have so much fun” he purred leaning in so his lips brushed against his ear. Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and trailed his hands down to his waist before pulling away and standing up. Sam was slightly relieved and full on flustered but his body missed their close proximity. 

“That offer can be taken up at any time Sammy.” He smirked turning and grabbing a water bottle off the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. Sam sat there still too shocked to do anything and Gabriel burst into laughter. Crowley chuckled lightly and Sam slowly regained his ability to move.

“I think it’s my turn.” Lucifer chuckled scanning around at the three other men. “Gabriel. Truth or Dare?” Gabe smirked.

“Dare.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes before leaning in towards Gabriel slightly.

“Run around outside naked for two minutes” Gabriel grinned.

“Only two? You're making this too easy Luci!” He jumped to his feet and yanked off his shirt.

“You're seriously doing this?” Crowley asked raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry love, tonight I won’t be the only one naked.” He winked before finishing stripping and heading outside.

“Don’t come back a second sooner brother.” With that Gabriel’s naked outline disappeared in the darkness with of course a few hollers coming from him. 

“I think it’s my turn.” Crowley stated looking at Lucifer and Sam. “Sam, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Sam stated quickly. 

“Wuss.” He hissed under his breath. Lucifer smirked ever so slightly and Sam shrugged. “Fine...Sam tell me who would be on top, you or Lucifer?” 

“W-what?” Lucifer threw his arm around his shoulder. 

“We both know I’d be the one on top don’t we Sammy?” He winked. A deep blush spread across Sam’s face and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. 

“You must not know me that well then Lucifer, I do love a fight though” Lucifer smirked. 

“We’ll just have to figure it out then won’t we?” Sam’s face was beet red with embarrassment but simply shrugged. 

“I guess we will.” Crowley rolled his eyes and Gabriel crashed through them into the house.

“It’s fucking cold out there!” He said shooting a glare in Lucifer’s direction as he quickly yanked his clothes back on. “Now, where were we?” He said smirking deviously at them all. One thought raced through Sam’s head. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

   Sam sighed and scribbled in the answer to the math problem. It had been almost a month since Gabe had tricked Sam into coming over and almost a month since his last forced encounter with Lucifer.  
   “We’ll head to my house to work on it tonight. Does that sound okay?” Sam frowned and looked over to see Lucifer leaning back in a chair looking at him.  
   “What are you talking about?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.  
   “My dear Sammy have a little mystery in your life.” Lucifer stood up as the bell went off. “We’ll take my car” With that he walked out of the room leaving Sam scrambling to grab his binder and head to the next class. He made his way to his locker and frowned when he noticed Crowley heading towards the stairs that led to the roof. No doubt going to find Gabriel. Sam sighed and shook the thought from his head, as he hurried to his next class. He would have time to figure out Lucifer’s deal later.

\------- ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---

   "What did you drag me out here this time for?” Crowley smirked slightly and sat down next to Gabriel  
   “Oh don’t tell me you’d rather be in statistics than here with me.” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
   “Of course not, but being a businessman myself I know how much those statistics matter.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly.  
   “Hmm just as long as you remember what’s most important.”  
   “As if I’d ever forget you.” Gabriel smirked  
   “Of course not. Who could ever forget me?” Crowley rolled his eyes in response and Gabriel shoved a sucker into his mouth. There was nothing that could lower Gabriel’s ego. It just went higher and higher; which definitely kept the excited Crowley on his toes.  
   “Definitely couldn’t forget you.” Gabriel turned to face Crowley with an eyebrow raised.  
   “Is that a tone of sarcasm I detect? You could always go back to class you know.” Crowley snorted  
   “It’s too late for that.” Gabriel made a ‘hmp’ noise and folded his arms across his chest.  
   “Either way I am under no obligation to share my food with you.” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
   “Lovely.” Gabriel glanced over at him for a split second then pulled a bag of sour sweets from his jacket and handed it to Crowley.  
   “You’re lucky I like you.” He stated quickly. Crowley smirked and pecked him on the cheek.  
   “That I am.”  
   “Yeah, yeah.” Gabriel opened his own bag of sweets and began snacking on them.  
   “I heard your brother has decided to bring Sammy home tonight.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.  
   “Has he now? Bastard never tells me anything” he muttered slightly “Sounds like those two are finally gonna get to it.”  
   “If your brother has his way I’m sure they will.” Crowley smirked slightly as he said it.  
   “You’ve got that right. Poor Sammy’s gonna be sore tomorrow.” Crowley chuckled.  
   “Maybe but you’ll be sorer come the morning.” A small smirked twitched on the edges of Gabriel’s mouth.  
   “In the mood are we? Good, I’d be coming over to your place anyway tonight. Really not inclined to listen to my brother and Sam moan all night.”  
   “I can’t wait. Those damn neighbors are out of town so there won’t be any noise complaints either.” Gabriel smirked and looked over at him. “And your mother?"  
   “The witch is off on some cruise with the mayor.” A huge grin spread across Gabriel’s face at Crowley’s comment.  
   “Good. That means we get to be as loud as we want.”  
   “You know it. I pulled a nice aged scotch this morning too.” Gabriel’s eyes lit up.  
   “Ooh extra fun!”  
   “I just hope you can get out of your house quick enough.”  
   “Well technically I am grounded. But I don’t doubt my ability to sneak out. And dad will leave the house anyway when he finds out Lucifer is bringing someone home.”  
   “I see he didn’t take too well coming home to that prank.” Gabriel chuckled at the memory  
   “No he did not. In hindsight, not the best idea that we’ve ever had.”  
   “But it was the best at the time.”  
   “Indeed. You know, if Sam and Luci get together, we’re going to have a little competition on our hands.”  
   “As if there’d ever be a competition my dear Gabriel, Lucifer can do a lot, but beating us? Oh that is far, far beyond his reach.”  
   “I’m sure Lucifer would disagree. He’s pretty competitive.” Gabriel stated taking a bite of a snickers bar.  
   “Well we’ll just have to prove him wrong won’t we?”  
   “Indeed we will.” Gabriel said, a small smirk forming on his face to match Crowley’s.  
   “What do you say we go make it clear to him?” Gabriel’s smirk turned into a grin instantly.  
   “A preemptive attack? I like your style. And I know just how to do it.” Crowley raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking. Anyone could tell Gabriel’s mind was swirling with ideas from one look at him.  
   “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s do it.”  
   “We have to hurry though. School’s gonna be out very soon and Lucifer is giving Sam a ride.” Crowley raised an eyebrow.   
   “And what does that have to do with our plans?” Gabriel grinned, looking at Crowley  
   “We both know how much my brother loves his car, let’s make sure he will never again will he be able to look at it without thinking of us.”  
   “We’d better hurry then.” Crowley grinned, excitement danced across his eyes.


	4. chap. 4

    “Explain to me again why it’s so important for me to come over to your place.” Sam sighed opening his locker and tossing his binder into it.

    “Learn to have a little mystery in your life Sammy. Nothing’s fun if you know everything.” Lucifer sighed folding his arms across his chest. Sam tried not to think about hot Lucifer looked in something so simple as jeans and a black T-shirt. It semi pissed him off because he looked great without even trying while he on the other hand struggled on a daily basis with his hair.

    “Maybe, but it sure makes life a hell of a lot easier.” Sam shouldered his bag, and the two walked out of the school.

    “But you’re not going to say no.” Lucifer smirked heading towards his car with Sam not far behind. They both frowned at the small crowd forming around Lucifer’s car. When they saw him coming they quickly parted ways, creating a path for the two. Lucifer stopped in his tracks when he saw his car and glared at his brother. “Get the hell off my car Gabriel! Take your toy with you while you’re at it!” He growled.Gabriel smirked pulling away from Crowley. Gabriel was currently straddling Crowley on the hood of Lucifer’s precious car.

    “Calm down now Luci. No harm done. Besides, I’m not the only one here with a boy toy. How ya doing there Sammy?” He said grinning at Sam. Sam glared but didn’t reply. Crowley smirked and Lucifer glared daggers that them both.

    “I just got that scratch from the last time you two decided to have fun on my car out. Not to mention I have to get it washed three times this week now! Get away from it.”  Gabriel and Crowley stood and walked away from the car. They both walked past Lucifer and Sam, Gabriel couldn’t help but throw a smirk in their direction before speaking and pulling out a red sucker.

    “Just an FYI Luci, I’m going to Crowley’s tonight so you and Sammy feel free to make all the noise you want.” Gabriel winked at Sam and popped the sucker into his mouth. Sam’s face went beat red and he went to talk but Lucifer smirked slightly and cut him off before he could speak.

   “We never planned to be quiet either way. I do hope Crowley’s neighbor doesn’t walk in on you two again. That would be disastrous.” They could all tell he was holding back a smile.

    “FYI they are on holiday, so I don’t gotta worry bout shit.” He said matter of factly. “So I’ll see you two later,” Gabriel pointed at Lucifer. “Don’t break anything, and go easy on Sammy would ya? Kid’s gotta walk tomorrow.”

    Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Unlike you two Sammy can take it.”

    “U-Wh-” Sam never got to finish his sentence as Gabriel turned back around.

    “Ooh Luci, that sounds like a challenge. Sure you wanna take us on?”

   “We won’t go easy on you,” Crowley chuckled. “Believe me.” Lucifer simply rolled his eyes.

   “Like you could ever compete with us.” Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Finally getting over the shock of the conversation

   “So there is no important reason you wanted me to come over. Just sex. How did I not see that coming? God why couldn’t I just be straight?” he muttered/groaned

    Lucifer smirked at Sam. “No one can resist my charm.” Lucifer was shot Sam’s signature ‘bitch face’ and he grinned in response.

    “Yeah well maybe you won’t get any tonight. I haven’t decided yet.” Sam fired back, folding his arms across his chest.

    “Oh? Who said it was your choice? Lucifer smirked at Sam. “Now are we going to stand here or are we gonna get in the car?” Sam hesitated for a moment, before getting into the passenger seat.

   “Let’s get going.” Sam tossed his bag into the back seat and looked over at Lucifer

    “Your brother’s kind of a prick.”  He got a chuckle in response.

    “He’s always been a sore loser.” With that they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Lucifer’s house. Sam sighed and shook his head.

    “I don’t understand why he’s gotta make everything a competition. Especially since I’ve never actually had sex with a guy before.”

    Lucifer smirked at Sam, hiding his surprise. “I guess I’ll have to change that won’t I?”

   “We’ll see.” Sam shrugged. “I don’t have to give away my gay virginity to you.” A smirk appeared on Lucifer’s face.

    “We’ll see about that.”

   “You just think you've got me wrapped around your finger don’t you?”

   “Oh I know so.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little.

   “Oh you do now? You’re so full of yourself.” Lucifer flashed Sam a smile

   “One can only try my dear Sammy.”

   “I’ve asked you not to call me Sammy.” Sam said flatly. Lucifer nodded in agreement and pulled up to the house.

   “That you have; we’re here.” Lucifer smiled. “Coming in Sammy?” Sam rolled his eyes but followed Lucifer inside. “Now Sam, what do you say about taking me up on my offer?” He smirked, looking at Sam.

   “Well if you’re so sure you have me wrapped around your finger, then why don’t you convince me” Sam said, smirking slightly.

Lucifer smirked in response. “I always did like a challenge.” He pushed Sam down onto the couch and straddled him. He ran a hand down Sam’s chest to his thighs, causing Sam to blush madly before leaning in. “You look adorable when you’re blushing Sammy.” Sam’s heart accelerated. He felt the heat in his cheeks even more but could do nothing about it. He tried to form words but his tongue wouldn’t cooperate.

   “Is my dear Sammy flustered.” Lucifer smirked, playing with his hair. Lucifer had him right where he wanted and they both knew it. Sam couldn’t help but lean into Lucifer’s touch.

   “A bit.”

   “Good.” He smirked leaning in so their lips were mere centimeters apart. If Lucifer couldn’t already feel Sam’s heartbeat, he could now. Before Lucifer could do anything else the door burst open and Gabriel and Crowley walked in.

  “Sorry boys, Gabriel forgot to bring something.”  Gabriel walked in and gave a short whistle when he saw Sam and Lucifer on the couch. “Ooh look at you two. I’ll admit Lucifer, you got him horizontal pretty quick.”

  “Dammit Gabriel! Get out!”  Lucifer yelled bitterly.

  “Alright hey I’m going. Just gotta grab my phone charger.” He said, giving them a dismissing wave. Sam moved to sit up but Lucifer’s weight held him down.

  “Not so fast Sammy boy,” Lucifer smirked. “Who said I was done with you?” 

  Gabriel came back down the stairs with his charger. “Okay you two, we’re off for good. Use protection Lucifer. Don’t want Sammy getting pregnant now do we?” Lucifer rolled his eyes and flipped Gabriel off as they walked out.

  “Like I said before, prick.” Sam sighed watching the door close behind them.

   Lucifer grinned and climbed off Sam. “Definitely. What anything to drink. We have water, pop, beer, you name it.” 

   “Um bottled water if you have it.” Sam was grateful Lucifer had climbed off him, his heartbeat was ever so slowly returning to normal and he was able to get control over himself again.

   “Of course.” He left the room and came back a second later, tossing Sam a bottle of water. Sam easily caught the bottle took a swig, hoping to cool himself off a bit.

   “Next time I won’t let you off the hook so easy.” Lucifer smirked, eyeing Sammy.

   “What your brother kill the mood for you?” Sam chuckled.

   “You haven’t accidently seen the shit him and his monkey have done. Be thankful.” Lucifer stated flatly.

  “Trust me, I do consider myself lucky. Gabriel has quite the imagination when it comes to pranks. I can only imagine what it’s like in the bedroom.” Lucifer chuckled.

  “Yes he does.” Sam took another drink and gestured to the bottle of beer in Lucifer’s hand.

  “Little early to be breaking out the booze don’t you think?”

  “Never too early. Besides, it’s after three.”

   Sam rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

  “Would you like some?” Lucifer asked after taking a swig. Sam considered the bottle for a moment, before extending his hand.

  “Why the hell not.” Lucifer chuckled and handed it to him, thinking that this was definitely going to be interesting. Sam took the bottle and drank a good amount. “Dean buys the same brand.” He noted.

  “Your brother has good taste.”

  “I guess so.” Sam shrugged. “I really don’t have much experience with that stuff.”

  “I’ll have to teach you then, but not today.” Lucifer sighed sitting down on the couch.

  “God you are a terrible influence.”  Sam chuckled.

  Lucifer smirked. “And you love it.”  Sam took another swig of the beer.

  “So what if I do?” 

  “Lucifer grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig. “Are you ready to take me up on my offer yet?” Sam smiled and walked over to him, pecking him on the lips

  “Maybe I’m wrapped around your finger more than I thought I was.” Lucifer smiled. “I certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Samifer fic so I hope you all enjoy it. More chapters will be posted once I get more done lol


End file.
